


[Podfic] Attempt #218

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Attempt #218", written by RedOrchid.Author's Summary:"Eleanor, meet your soulmate: Tahani!"
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Attempt #218

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attempt #218](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586646) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



**This is a podfic of Attempt #218 by RedOrchid.**

**Author summary:** _"Eleanor, meet your soulmate: Tahani!"_

**Fandom:** The Good Place

 **Pairing(s):** Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop

**Original Fiction by:** [RedOrchid on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid)

**Podfic Reader:** [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/elle_dubs)

**Runs:** 5:19  


**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 Anthology Challenge: Hope. See the master list for our team here: [Hope Anthology](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/12503.html)
> 
> Intro / outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.  
> Thanks for permission to podfic, RedOrchid!


End file.
